


Girl's Night

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Caught, F/F, Humanformers, Lesbian Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Starscream knew she didn't like guys, having two brothers proved that. So when she went to college she was expecting to share a room with some nerdy quirky lady, and in a way she got that, but she wasn't expecting a viking goddess that towered over her.And Skyfire wasn't expecting to finish her final early and find her roommate nose deep in her things.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you something, I've never written lesbian sex, so this is a first, and on that said note please let me know if I messed up on something relating that.  
> I just wanted tender lesbians!

She couldn’t believe she was doing this. “Really?” She huffed, scrunching up her eyes and hissing through clenched teeth. “Top of your class, first out of your sisters to go to college and this is what I’m doing?” Admittedly she’d been dancing around the issue, that issue being her roommate. How was she supposed to know her roommate was going to be this towering blonde with the softest hair, sweetest smile and kindest eyes? Not only that but Skyfire simply melted her heart. “Stupid Skyfire, stupid hips, and, an-AUGH!” 

Skyfire was different, she didn’t stare at Starscream like the guys or the girls did, no, there was this stubborn crinkle in her eyes. 

“I can’t believe she said that, my glasses aren’t cute!” Starscream growled glaring at the thick glasses on her nightstand. Starscream paced up and down their room, her arms folded and stomping up and down the poor carpet. “No, no, I had to wake up and see her-her-her exposed.” She hissed shutting her jaw. That was a sight, she knew Skyfire was well attractive, but a walking viking goddess that could crush Starscream’s head between her thighs? She stopped boiling over, tearing off her leather coat and throwing it one the floor. “Fuck it!” She snapped stomping over to Skyfire’s side of their room.

She flung open Skyfire’s covers, spotting the light pink panties and snatching them up. Skyfire was at her last final of the day, if Starscream was lucky she could fall into her own bed, inhaling Skyfire’s scent and ride her polished nails until she orgasimed. Maybe this time she could fool herself that those fingers where the viking goddess’ and Skyfire had pinned her down. Nothing for Starscream to do but quiver and beg for Skyfire to let her finish an-

The door shut.

Starscream felt her knees go weak and her blood grow cold, turning to face Skyfire standing wide eyed just in front of their door. That same viking goddess strode over, her heels snapping against the floor before she stopped over Starscream. Skyfire looked down at Starscream, at first she looked scared, worried, lips drawn tightly in a thin line. Skyfire cleared her throat, and shifted her weight from foot to foot. “What is this?” Her hand trailed down Starscream’s arm and pulled at her own panties.

“What is what?” She stood her ground, biting her lip, she’d be caught, Skyfire knew and now Starscream waited for the viking goddess’ punishment.

Skyfire cupped her face, running her thumb gently over the soft skin, her other hand pulled the panties out of Starscream’s grasp and let them fall. “This.” She licked her lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Starscream squirmed a bit, her face turning a bright red. “O-okay.”

She leaned down, tilting Starscream’s head back and pressing their lips together, it was light and sweet, Skyfire could taste the pepsi on Starscream’s lips. Starscream leaned into her touch, falling into the tender kiss. Skyfire broke it, brushing aside a stray strand of hair out of Starscream’s rich eyes. “This, what is this?”

Starscream chewed her bottom lip, her hands curling up and relaxing. “I think we both know.”

Skyfire grinned. “Can I say something?”

“Sure.”

“I thought I was straight.” Her hands wandered down below Starscream’s butt, pulling her up. “I was wrong.”

Starscream squeaked as she was picked up, wrapping her arms around Skyfire’s neck and handing on. Resting her head on Skyfire’s shoulder. “Well then, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Skyfire fell onto her bed, kicking off her shoes, Starscream wiggling in her lap. “Keep in mind? For what?”

Starscream ran her fingers through Skyfire’s long fluffy hair. “So that I treat you better than any man could.” 

“Hmm, well then, I’ll do the same for you.” Once more Skyfire kissed her, Starscream squeaked, then lightly nipped Skyfire’s lip. Starscream pushed into her mouth, a shiver ran up Skyfire’s back and she moaned. Skyfire kissed back, running her hands up and down Starscream’s back and resting on the smaller’s cute butt. “Are we?” Starscream asked, her eyes growing wide with a certain innocence. 

Skyfire licker her lips, she always sorta knew, Starscream was all talk. “If you want?”

She nodded, pressing her hips against Skyfire’s. “Anything, please.”

Skyfire pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Alright,” She turned Starscream around, pulling the smaller so that she rested on Skyfire’s stomach. Once more Skyfire kissed her, trailing her hands towards Starscream’s chest, rubbing comforting circles up. She could tell the smaller was nervous, maybe it has been awhile, or maybe it was her first time. Either way Skyfire didn’t care, all that mattered was the tiny lady in her lap kissing her back. 

Starscream moaned, pressing against Skyfire, tasting the blonde before gasping when she felt the warm hand on her breast. She moaned, twisting her head to hide in Skyfire’s neck, inhaling whatever the blonde put on every morning. Those fingers pinched and twisted, the back of her neck stood on end.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Skyfire asked, pressing a kiss to Starscream’s forehead.

She nodded swallowing as those devilish fingers found the end of her shirt and almost tore it off. The chill made her hiss and she shivered falling back into Skyfire’s arms. Skyfire drew Starscream back in, lifting her chin. Starscream whimpered, once more she was trapped in those ridiculously strong viking arms. Skyfire slowly cupped her breast, it was still in her bra.

“Hmm,” Skyfire hummed, giving Starscream another gentle squeeze. “So I must admit I never expected to come in and see you snorting my panties like some pervert.”

Starscream blushed, biting back a moan as her nipple was rolled. “Well...Okay, alright, honestly? I’ve been wanting to uh, well, I, uh.” Her sentence fell apart as Skyfire teased her more and more.

Skyfire grinned, Starscream was so cute when she couldn’t funcion, she always pushed herself too hard, but when she finally stopped and relaxed she was adorable. She always saw Starscream trying to impress everyone but never giving herself the time of day, admittedly Skyfire was glad to catch Starscream stealing her panties. Sure Starscream could unwind a little, but now Skyfire could completely unravel her from her dense spring. And Starscream was right in her lap. “Wanting to…” She led on, once more kissing those soft lips. “Wanting to…’relax’ with me?”

The tiny lady snapped her mouth shut, she nodded, her face turning that trademark cherry red. “Yes,” She squeaked out. “I’ve been...fantasizing uh, about you and-”

“And me being a ‘viking goddess’?”

Starscream gawked. “How?”

“You’re not as quiet as you think.” Skyfire winked. “And now,” she tugged on Starscream’s bra, the smaller nodded and the under garment was unlocked and pushed to the side. “Now you’re all mine.” She purred, cupping both of Starscream’s breasts.

Starscream moaned, staring down at Skyfire’s well trained fingers working their magic, pinching her and squeezing. She licked her lips, pleasure running up her spine, she never touched herself like this before. Then again Skyfire knew what she was doing.

“Hmmm, Starscream?”

“Yes?” She was breathless, chewing on her bottom lip, she could feel that tickle under her stomach, that one she always got when Skyfire got a little too close. But now she was trapped and nothing could stop that stubborn feeling.

“I’ve got an idea, mind handing me that drink on your nightstand?”

Starscream cocked an eyebrow before leaning up and grabbing her left over Pepsi, it was still cold. Skyfire took it, shook it up, hearing the liquid and ice shake against one another, she took a big gulp and wrapped an arm around Starscream’s waist, pinning her down once more. Skyfire opened the top, picking out an ice cube. “What are you doing?” Starscream asked.

Skyfire glanced at Starscream out of the corner of her eye. “Mind taking off the rest?”

Starscream shook her head, lifting her butt up to undo her jeans, kicking everything off of her legs, then settled once more against Skyfire. “N-now what?”

Skyfire put the ice cube in her mouth, rolling it around on her tongue, a devilish look in her eyes before she pushed it back out. Then she kissed Starscream again, deepening it. 

She moaned as Skyfire dragged her tongue over her teeth, then pressed against Starscream’s tongue. Then there was this sharp cold feeling on her breast and Starscream squeaked, not breaking the kiss she glanced down. The ice cube was pinned against her nipple, circling it like some sort of shark, her nipple hardened and she shivered. The ice made it’s way to her other exposed breast and repeated. 

Skyfire broke the kiss, licking her lips. 

Starscream gasped as the viking goddess toyed with her, teased her, the cube explored her tender flesh. Skyfire was lazy with it, trailing it between her breast and nipples, watching then go hard and soften. Then the blonde struck, all Starscream saw was those fluffy bleach blond locks fly and then that hot tongue was on her. She screamed, as Skyfire lapped around her, then pushed down and circled once more. “Skyfire!” She moaned, now she finally felt the slickness between her thighs.

Skyfire grinned, that ice cube still pressed against Starscream’s other breast, giving it once last circle before she dragged it down, down, down. Starscream hitched under her as that ice passed over her belly button. Then it hovered between Starscream’s thighs, resting almost perfectly there, the cool liquid dripping down. She finally lifted her head off of Starscream’s breast. “Open.”

Starscream nodded with wide eyes, openly obeying the viking goddess. Watching as the cube made its way back up her inner thigh and then it pressed against her, just the very top of her lips. Slowly going down, stopped at the bottom and then back up again. Starscream was caught between fritchen, cold and that stupid tickle. She gasped when the cube slipped slightly between her lips, pinning her clit down. Starscream shook under Skyfire, watching those soft hands turn her into butter. Once more the cube slipped down, and then stopped, Skyfire slipped it in. “Skyfire!” Starscream gasped, shivering, all of her senses were alert at the strange cold sensation. 

Skyfire grinned her fingers pushing into Starscream and rolling around in her womanhood. Her other hand cupped Starscream’s breast and pinched it, the smaller of the two wiggled and moaned. Hips naturally bucking forward with those strong fingers, craving the sweet friction. Starscream started to pant, eyes watering and biting her lip.

“Good girl,” Skyfire purred, pressing a kiss to the side of Starscream’s neck, then another and another. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

She nodded, sobbing as Skyfire pressed even harder, using her index finger to focus on Starscream’s clit. “Skyfire!” She whined nudging her face into Skyfire’s soft neck.

Skyfire laughed. “How sensitive, what if I?” She slipped in another finger, this down slamming them into Starscream.

Starscream keened and bit down on Skyfire’s neck, but eased as Skyfire gasped, gently slapping at the darker flesh as an apology. 

“Hmmm, I might have to teach you some manners,” Skyfire purred. “But first let’s enjoy this.”

Starscream felt her fingers slip in further, curling upwards, that stubborn tickle under his stomach grew, it sparked and spread. She kept panting and nibbing Skyfire’s neck, sucking hard on the flesh. Skyfire’s hand rocked into her, the other hand slipped down and pressed hard onto Starscream’s clit. The smaller melted into Skyfire, savoring the tender feeling, the strange mix of safety and excitement. All of that topped on the sweet pleasure of Skyfire pounding into her, something that she thought would only happen in dreams. She felt herself squeeze and beg for Skyfire to push in deeper, the wet sounds of their love making echoed in their tiny room. 

Then Skyfire pulled her fingers out, long trails of Starscream’s liquids connected them, Skyfire watched as the liquid became webbing between her fingers. “My, my, how messy.”

“Please.” Starscream begged, pressing her flushed face into Skyfire’s neck, looking down at her needy self. “Please finish fucking me.”

Skyfire smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Alright, but I want you to watch.”

“Why?”

“You’re a visual learner, and this is how I do it.”

“Oh, oh,”  _ Oh. _

Skyfire’s fingers returned, two fingers teased her soaking clit, rolling it, pressing it and then finally they trailed down, slipping between Starscream’s wet lips. Skyfire added her two other fingers, pressing all into Starscream, her agile thumb pressed down on Starscream’s clit. Setting a slowly but firm rhythm. Starscream wailed, watching the expert hand slap into her, her hips working alongside those trained fingers. It didn’t take long for Starscream to crumble, unable to push out a single word, her hips jerking and spasming with the movement. Skyfire smiled, pressing harder on Starscream’s clit, the smaller’s eyes crossed and that tickle was suddenly dropped out. She howled, back arching upwards, hips still trying to rock against Skyfire.

She collapsed against her roommate, turning weakly towards Skyfire. The viking goddess softly smiled down. “I’m gonna order burritos, your favorite?”

Starscream nodded rolling over to curl up against Skyfire’s side. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Skyfire chuckled. “Trust me, you will.”


End file.
